Mi Bruja
by Aluiy
Summary: Whats a guy to do when a beautiful girl saves you from a fight? Talk to her. Chad/ Oc


I could feel the energy being pulled from my body. My heart was beating so violently I thought it was going to burst right out of my chest. He held the chan that linked my body and soul in his hands. With each pull, I was forced closer to him.

"You know what you must do, my little witch", his smile sent chillis down my spin.

All I could do was look at him. What other chose did I have but to obay.

"Yes.....my master".

* * *

I held my hand up to keep the sun from my eyes as I walked along the side of the river bank. Water has always seemed to clam me down when I'm worried about something or mad. Starting a new school in a new country would make anybody worried. But thats not what I'm worried about.

I closed my eyes. I could feel the presens of others close by. A group of people.

A group of three hoods surronded anther darker skined boy. One of the hood boys hit the tan boy in the mouth. He just stode there like nothing happend. The other boys joined in on the beating and still he did nothing. The guy was bih enuff to tak on all three on at once, but he just stood there, getting the shit beaten out of him.

I turned my head to leave. This wasn't my problem. If he wanted to get the shit beaten out of him thats his own busness. That blank expression on his face staed in my head. It was like he didn't want to hurt them. Sigh.....Damn it.

Before I know what I was doing, I was down the bank, with my purse coming down on one of the hoods head. As he fell to the ground, the other two looked at me like I was crazy.

"Its wroung to hit some one who you know woun't fight back", I slung my purse over my right sholder," If you want to fight somebody, I'm right over here."

Hood 1 and 2 looked at each other. Hood 3 was just recovering from my attack earler.

"Well?"

Hood number 1 smiled and turned tword me. "You have no idea what you got yourself into, girly".

I smerked. This guy had no idea what I could do.

Before he could do anything to me, the tan boy had clocked him square in the jaw. He flew back a good 5 feet. Hood 2 and 3 picked up their their buddy and and ran off curseing at me and the tan boy.

I looked up at the tan boy. Blood was trailing out of the couner of his mouth and a little at his temple. I reached into my purse and pulled out a napkin. "You ok, big guy?"

He looked at me and toke the napkin. Pressed it to his wounded lip. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He eased himself down on to the bank. "Mind if I join you?" I sat down right beside him. We sat in siolice for what seemed like a half an hour, untill I asked him why he didn't fight back earlier.

"I can't use my streagh for myself. Only to protect others."

"Is that why you knocked that guy out when he treatned me?"

He nodded.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thats really cool".

He smiled at me. One of his eyes pired though his saggy hair. "I'm Sado but my friends call me Chad".

"My names Wilma, but I prefer Billy".

"I like Wilma better"

"Well I don't, so don't ever call me that agien unless you have a death wish"

He laughed. "Dully noted".

For the next hour or so we just sat there and talked. He explained how he was a bully when he was a kid and that his grandfather was the one who turned him around. He told me about him being half Mexican and his childhood in Mexico.

I told him that I was born in New Orlean, Louisiana. How I could cuse someone out in both Cajun Freach and English. That I moved to Japan when my dad got a job tranfer.

"It must be tuff to be in a country you know nothing about"

"Yeah but what canya do? Its my dad's job"

He gave me a simpatic smile. It is so amazing how nice of a guy he is. I almost feel bad.

My cell phone alarm started going off. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at it. An icon of a lock appered on the small screen. Its time for me to go.

I put my phone back into my purse and turned to Chad. "I'm sorry but I have to go home. Pop gets pissed if I'm late for dinner." I started up the bank.

"Wait!"

I turned around. His hair had sifted out of his face, leaving both of his eyes visable. I could see a kind of disire in them. "Can you meet me here tomorrow?"

Great."Sure I don't see why not"

I waved goodbye to him. I made sure I was a good mile away before pulling out my cellphone. I dialed the number and whated for her to anwser.

"Ozzy, I think I found my target."


End file.
